Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL display devices”) have a display region in which a pixel is arranged, a drive circuit region in which a drive circuit outputting signals to the display region is arranged, and a terminal region in which a terminal electrode is arranged. The drive circuit region and the terminal region are arranged in the periphery of the display region, thus they may be combined and referred to as a peripheral region. In order to reduce a size of a display device, the surface area held by the peripheral region must be as small as possible while maintaining the surface area (screen size) of the display region. For example, a display device is disclosed in which wirings provided in the peripheral region are multilayered in order to narrow the width of the peripheral region (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 09-311341, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-053702).
As one type of a display device, a display device which may be folded and bent is being developed. A display device having flexibility such as this is called a flexible display or a sheet display. However, it is problem that the wiring is disconnected by bending and causing display defects in a display device having flexibility.